Stick it
by karlaakamsloki
Summary: “Coach what exactly are we doing?”“Oh believe me you bunch of little girls will like it.” He told them with a grin.The Forks High football team is in for a treat in the form of gymnastics? AU All-Human


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

"Guys I know we had a pretty bad season last year but I'm sure we can pull through it this year and I need you guys to do a couple of things to guarantee that so please just go with the flow okay?"

The Forks high school team, the mighty patriots had a pretty bad season the year before and Coach Clapp had a rough time pulling the players through but he was sure that with this new technique he had come up with he could finally lead his team to victory, it was still early in the year so he had much hope for his team.

"What's the plan Coach?" Edward Cullen asked him.

Edward wasn't sure what they were going to do to improve but he was already dreading it. Coach always came up with the weirdest ideas.

"I have a couple of things lined up, so tomorrow I need you guys to meet me at the gym for last period and don't worry your teachers will excuse you." Coach Clapp told them passing them slips for their teachers to sign.

"Coach what exactly are we doing?" Jasper Hale had notice the fact that their Coach had not answered Edward's question.

"Yeah Sir what is it?" His friend Emmett McCarthy followed his lead of making sure it wasn't too crazy or running away was in order.

"Oh believe me you bunch of little girls will like it." He told them with a grin.

*

Edward never had trouble getting the girl, he was smart, he played football (although his team sucked), he played the piano and he was rich, so for the life of him he couldn't figure out why Tanya had broken up with him.

"Hey man you ready to find a new girl?" Emmett told him sitting on the desk to his right, as he waited for their first class to star.

"No I'm still trying to figure out why Tanya broke up with me in the first place." And he was he still didn't get it.

Emmett let out a bear size laugh and gave Edward a pat on the back.

"Ask Jasper you know he's all into reading emotions and all that" Emmett said as Jasper walked through the classroom door.

Jasper stopped in front of Edward's desk and gave Edward a smirk.

"Well first of all you are a cocky bastard, second I just saw her making out with Tyler, I'm sure that was a factor." Jasper finished and sat on the desk left of Edward.

Edward groaned, good lord why couldn't he just find a nice girl for once?

However something made him snap back.

"Wait, did you just call me cocky?" He said as he turned to Jasper.

"Yes." Both his friends answered him.

"That's not true." He said frowning at the whiteboard.

"Yes it is but we love you for it so let it go." Jasper told him popping a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Hey guys what do you think Coach is going to make us do?" Emmett asked them after a moment of silence.

Edward and Jasper gave each other a small panicky look.

"I wish I knew Emmett I really do." Jasper told him with a sighed.

*

Bella had been captain of the gymnastics team for a year, she had taken the team to nationals and won second place on the state the year before, yet her school paid no mind to the gymnastics team and that was fine by her. She didn't need the publicity, she was a shy, quiet person by nature besides that most people wouldn't even think she was athletic, not with her ability to trip on air once in a while. Rosalie Hale one of her best friends, however, accused her of not having an athletic vibe. To most people she was the nerdy girl not because she looked that way but because she rank first in their class.

"Bella when are they going to get here?" Alice Brandon and her other best friend, besides Rosalie, asked her.

"They should be here soon." Bella told them, and by them she meant the people who were eavesdropping, while she stretched.

Their principal had informed her and her Coach of Coach Clapp's plans of teaching the football team some gymnastics in hope of making them better. How exactly is was going to help was beyond but she snorted at the mental image of football players who gloated their manliness around attempting to do cartwheels.

She turned her head at the sound of opening doors and saw the group of boys who made up the football team standing there confused.

Bella decided it was going to be fun.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and the rest of the football team were confused at the scene in front of them, girls were doing cartwheels and weird jumps all over the place while others were on the floor doing some kind of stretching techniques.

"If you're done staring mind telling me why you're here?" Rosalie ice queen of Forks High asked them, walking out of the girls locker room.

Emmett blushed, he had liked Rosalie since freshmen year.

Edward rolled his eyes at both Rosalie and Emmett.

"We're here because we are supposed to be here and I presume this is the gymnastics team, didn't know you were in it." Edward told her while the rest of his team seemed at a trance by all the flying girls, except Emmett who seemed to be unable to look anywhere but the floor.

Rosalie sneer but granted him an answer.

"You're right this is the gymnastics team and I've been in it since freshmen year." She told him as she walk to the group of stretching girls.

Freshmen year? Edward shook his head, he didn't know that, he turned his head around to ask

Emmett if he knew but stopped when he notice Coach Clapp behind the team.

"Would you like to talk to the captain?" Coach Clapp asked them coming behind them scaring most of them out of their girl-in-shorts-induced comma.

Coach however didn't wait for an answer and instead walked inside the gym.

"Ms. Swam!" He shouted to the brunette girl on the floor doing yoga like moves.

"Bella?" Edward wondered out loud, but the girl who turned around was not the Bella Swan he was used to, the Bella he saw every day in class wore baggy clothes and had her hair down as if to hide her face, no this girl wearing a tank top and shorts with a ponytail was not Bella Swan, this goddess on long legs was not shy geeky Bella Swan.

"Cullen!" He jumped at the sound of Coach Clapp's voice.

"What?" Edward told him a little surprise.

"Go talk to Swan." Coach Clapp told him.

"Umm about what?" Edward asked him again.

Before he could reply, Bella had reached them and interrupted whatever he was going to say.

"Coach Clapp I gather your here for your training?" Bella asked him looking directly at him and none of the football players otherwise she would stutter.

"Not mine theirs." He joked with her.

Bella laughed softly and Edward swore he never heard a more beautiful sound.

"Well I'm sorry to say I won't be training them."

Coach Clapp frowned." Oh not you? I thought since you were the captain."

Bella hesitated.

"Well Coach Garza thought it would be better to have someone who was a little bit more strict teach the basics."

Coach Clapp glance at the gymnastics team.

"And who would that be?" He asked a little hesitant.

Bella hesitated for a second time and pointed at Edward's worst nightmare of a coach.

"Rosalie Hale"

*

For the next three weeks Rosalie had the football team doing things their bodies were not design to do while most of the gymnastics team sat and watch the show from the sidelines.

Edward had been intrigued with Bella since that day and did everything in his power to try and make conversation with her, something that annoyed Bella to no end. She didn't understand why he was trying to make nice with her but she didn't care much for it, she knew his type cocky guy who dropped girls after a week of playing with them. She wasn't up for that but apparently her best friend Alice was if the way she and Jasper kissed each other all over the place was any indication. While Rosalie thought

Emmett was pretty cute and told the girls she might ask him out since he stuttered too much to even get a sentence out around her.

"Hey." Edward told her sitting next to her on the bleachers while she watch the guys take a break.

"Hi." She told him still looking at the guys.

"Are you going to the game?" He asked her hoping she would.

Bella turned to look at him and notice how his green eyes seemed to sparkle even with the fake sunlight the gym provided.

"No I never go." She told him standing up to talk to Rosalie.

Edward thought for a second and ran to catch up to her.

"Tell you what if Emmett can do a cartwheel the whole gymnastics team has to go." He proposed hoping she would take it.

Bella thought about it.

"Sure there's no harm in it." She told him watching as a grin showed on his face.

"Great I'll talk to Emmett and you can talk to Rosalie." He told her running to find Emmett in the locker room.

*

"I can't believe we're here." Bella told her two best friends while they waited for the game to start.

Rosalie snorted."I can't believe Emmett did a cartwheel."

"Remind me why I didn't get that on tape?" Alice asked them bouncing up and down waiting for the guys to come out.

"Because we didn't think he was actually going to do it." Bella reminded her already impatient.

The marching band started signaling the entrance of the teams, Bella followed or try to follow the game cheering with the rest of the people there as the clock read zero.

Edward was on a high they had just won the first game of the season thanks to the gymnastics team.

They had become so much stealthier and able to dodge tackles which granted them many touchdowns.

He reacted on impulse, taking off his helmet he ran to where he had seen Bella before hoping she was still there.

"What is he doing?" Bella asked Alice as she watched Edward running towards them. She noted he wasn't running to his parents since they were on the next set of bleachers no where near her.

"Umm I have an idea." Alice answered back just as Edward reached their seats in the second row.

"Edward what-"She stopped when he pulled her towards him and put his lips on hers.

Bella had been kissed before but never with so much passion, his lips felt like velvet next to hers and when his arms circle around her waist she felt sparks that left her feeling warm inside and when he picked her off the floor and she put her arms around his neck to feel the softness of his hair she swore she was in heaven.

She faintly heard the cheering in the background.

_Cheering?_

She opened her eyes and pushed Edward away remembering they were in a stadium full of people.

She turned her head to look at him but felt someone dragging her away towards the parking lot.

"Bella!"

She heard him call out to her but she didn't have the mind to deal with it, she needed to think.

"Go!" She heard Rosalie tell Alice who was in the driver's seat of her car.

"Did I just get kissed by Edward Cullen?" She asked them looking at the dashboard.

"Yes." Both girls answered at the same time.

Bella groaned and sank farther into her seat.

*

"Where is she Jasper?" Edward asked him when he answered his phone.

"Probably at home changing for school like the rest of us." Jasper told him.

Edward was frustrated since the game on Saturday he hadn't heard anything from Bella he tried going to her house only to be stopped by Emmett and Jasper who informed him Bella wasn't there but somewhere else with the pixie and the ice queen. That and Chief Swan would probably kill him. Not to mention his parents who told him it wasn't very nice to kiss girls without their permission, however his mom Esme told him it was very romantic before giving him a quick hug and going to cook dinner.

"Look Jasper is Monday I haven't seen her since Saturday and you obviously know where she is so tell me." Edward gripped the steering wheel harder.

"Edward calm down, school starts in an hour you'll see her then okay? Look I gotta go bye." Jasper hang up before Edward could get anything else out.

He took a deep breath, Jasper was right he would see Bella today in lunch, he cursed his luck of not seeing her before that.

The rest of the morning was spend looking for Bella but being unable to find her.

Edward met Emmett and Jasper on the hall leading to the cafeteria and just as he walked through the door he heard the screaming.

"No!" Rosalie yelled at Jacob.

"I think Bella can speak for herself." Jacob reminded Rosalie without blinking at her screaming.

Bella sighed, she didn't know where Jacob had gotten the idea they could get back together, they had broken up over the summer and she didn't feel much regret for it, she only saw Jacob as a friend and she regretted trying to be something else, something they were not.

She looked at him aware that everybody was watching them.

"No Jacob were done." She told him trying to walk away but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go." Bella told him.

Before Rosalie could interfere again, Bella felt Jacob's hand fall quickly, a little too quickly.

"She told you to let her go." Edward told Jacob as he pushed Bella behind him ignoring the sparks he felt at her touch.

"You have no say in this Cullen so back off." Jacob reminded him that in fact he wasn't anything to Bella. But that didn't mean he couldn't try to be.

"I suggest you walk away Black before I do something I regret." Edward told him softly making sure only Jacob could hear him which was hard since the cafeteria was so quiet.

Before either of them could do something stupid, Bella stepped in.

"He's right Jacob just walk away." Bella told him dragging Edward out of the cafeteria, feeling those same sparks at their connected hands.

She smiled when she heard Rosalie tell everybody the show was over.

Finding an empty classroom Bella locked both her and Edward inside and reluctantly let go of his hand.

Both felt silent staring at each other, remembering the kiss.

Edward tried to take a step forward but Bella stopped him with the shake of her head.

"May I say something?" He nodded his head for her to continue.

"We have lived in the same town all our lives, we have known the same people for that same amount, I never care much for you, yes I knew your name, what your parents did for a living, basic simple facts, up until three weeks ago you didn't notice me, at least not that way and then I don't know what happened but I suspect it had something to do with what I was wearing that day." He tried to interrupt her but she held up her hand and shook her head again.

"I didn't care much for you, why? Because to me you were that cocky guy who was trying to get into my pants because he discover I had a pretty face but than you opened your mouth and told me how much you enjoyed to read, how you like to play the piano for your mom and all the funny stories about you and the guys doing stupid stuff even after all that I only thought of you as a potential friend." She paused, at the last part Edward had turn his head toward the whiteboard and put his hands inside his pockets waiting for the rejection he was dreading to come.

She hesitated for a second.

"But then you made that bet and I notice how beautiful your eyes were and then I lost and I had to watch you play even though I don't even understand football and then you were kissing me." She hesitated again.

"I like you Edward maybe I shouldn't but you pretty much ruin the possibility of being just friends when you decided to put your lips on mine."

Edward was on a high again but this time it was a thousand times better than winning a game.

He saw her become fidgety and decided maybe he should say his piece as well.

"Can I say something now?"

She nodded

"You're right about the first part all of it, we were strangers to each other and you're right about the second part as well, seeing you in shorts and hearing your laugh did things to me and I found intrigued and then I learned who you were. Kind, selfless, beautiful inside out Bella Swan and then I kissed you and nothing had ever felt so right to me before, I like you too Bella so much and I even believe I might be halfway in love with you already." He felt silent again waiting for her to tell him what to do next.

"Edward." She looked at him at the verge of tears.

"Yes?" _I'll give you anything_, he silently said to himself.

"Kiss me." He nodded and closed the distance between them only to have the ring of the bell signaling their next class startled them.

They both laughed but he still gave her a chaste kiss before walking her to her next class.

"I'll see you last period." She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips before he left.

"Here you forgot your backpack." Rosalie told her throwing the backpack at her, while they changed for gymnastics.

Bella blushed but kept on opening her locker.

"So I gather it went well?" Alice asked her as they walk to the gym.

"Umm." Bella looked at both of them and took of f running.

"Bella!" Both girls ran after her only succeeding in circulating the gym.

Bella squealed when she felt a familiar pair of arms grab her by the waist.

"And who are you running from?" Edward asked her giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

She pointed at Alice and Rosalie who were being greeted by Jasper and Emmett.

"You know what this means don't you Rose?" Emmett asked her once Bella and Edward had catch up to them.

Rosalie looked amused for a second before taking on a serious face.

"No Emmett what does it mean?"

"It means we have to start dating so we can have the trio of couples it only seems right." Emmett told her looking at the floor.

"Tell you what, if you can do another cartwheel, I'll go on a date with you." Rosalie told him a smile playing at her lips.

Emmett looked like he had won the lottery and only nodded his head and ran to get change.

"Yes!" Alice threw her fist in the air. "Youtube here we come."

Bella laughed and gave Edward a chaste kiss.

"If anybody ask they are your friends." She told him.

Edward laughed and turn to see Emmett about to do the stupid thing again.

**PLZ Read And Review.**


End file.
